Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a curable resin composition, an article, and a method for fabricating the same, and in particular to a curable epoxy resin composition, an article, and a method for fabricating the same.
Description of the Related Art
Epoxy resin has been used in copper clad laminates and printed circuit boards for many years due to the great adhesion strengths between epoxy resin and reinforcing materials. Further, there is no volatile component produced when curing epoxy resin, and epoxy resin exhibits low shrinkage after molding. Moreover, due to the excellent adhesion, great mechanical strength, and electrical insulation properties, epoxy resin is widely used in the photoelectric field, serving as an adhesive, coating, packaging, composite material, or functional film.
However, due to the disadvantages of being brittle, having poor fatigue resistance, and having poor thermal resistance resulting from the low tenacity and the low thermal decomposition temperature, applications for conventional epoxy resin are restricted.
Therefore, a novel epoxy resin composition is required to solve the aforementioned problems.